From Bad to Worse
by Im Just Trash
Summary: Two-shot. Warnings: mentions of rape, drug use, yaoi, sex, cutting. Pt. 1-a young boy, writing in his journal about his life through the years. Pt. 2-Collin's finally out, but people from his past aren't too happy about letting him go.


AN: Hey guys! So in case you didn't know, my mom and sister went to Florida so I am here home alone for a couple days. So I decided to take this opportunity to upload this finished two-shot I wrote I think last year? I'm not sure lol It's with my two OC characters.

But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Also the first part here, I was trying a new format, you'll see in a sec, so tell me what you think about it. I don't really like it much but I thought it would be interesting for the story.

* * *

Chapter One

...

 **February 19, 2005**

Dear journal,

Today is my 10th birthday! It's only 7 in the morning so don't tell my dad or he'll get really angry. I'm just writing to tell you how awesome today is going to be! Dad said he'd let me sit up front in his truck. He's never done that before. I guess he thinks I'm a big boy now. Oh, I hear noises outside! I gotta go. Talk to you soon!

 **March 5, 2005**

Dear journal,

Dad got mad at me because I spilled orange juice on his newspaper. He grounded me all day but it was an accident! I said sorry but he just yelled at me. Ever since Mom died he's always yelling at me or my sister. I don't like it...it's scary...But all I've done today is read books. Gross! i hate reading, but since I'm grounded that's all I can do.

 **June 23, 2005**

Dear journal,

My friend Jason got to come over today. He's super cool. And he's 13! He said something weird to me, and it made me feel funny. He told me I was cute, and then ruffled my hair. My tummy felt weird...like butterflies or something. But anyway, we got to play together at the park across the street and it was so fun! Dad looked kinda weird, and he smelled funny. When he talked it didn't sound like normal words. I wonder what's wrong...

 **November 1, 2005**

Dear journal,

Yesterday was Halloween! My favorite holiday ever! Jason was an awesome looking knight, and I was a bunny rabbit. Dad made me wear it. He said that if I didn't, then he was going to punish me. I don't know how, but it scared me. All I really cared about was when Jason called me cute again. My face felt hot and the butterflies came back. After we got back to my house and we sorted our candy he gave me a kiss on the cheek. A kiss! That's only for girls, and I am NOT a girl!

 **March 21, 2006 _Age 11_**

Dear journal,

At school today, Jason grabbed my hand and asked me to be his girlfriend. I yelled at him and said I wasn't a girl then ran away. when I got home he came over and apologized saying it's because he likes me and thinks I'm cute. When I was about to forgive him, Dad came up and yelled at him to leave us alone. Jason ran away and when I tried to ask Dad what was wrong, he just screamed at me. I got scared and ran to my room.

 **October 11, 2006 _Age 11_**

Dear journal,

I'm scared...he hit me...I don't know what to do. He's never hit me before. He told me to stop hanging out with Jason, but I didn't listen to him, and he caught us playing together. He dragged me home and slapped me. He told me not to tell anyone or he was going to punish me. Mom never would have hurt me...

 **July 5, 2007 _Age 12_**

Dear journal,

Yesterday was the 4th of July. We didn't go out or anything. Dad got drunk again, so I watched the fireworks from my bedroom window. My little sister was safely in her room sleeping. I wish I could sleep with no worries...but I'm scared...he might hit me again. I want my mommy back. She never hit me...

 **August 8, 2008 _Age 13_**

Dear journal,

I snuck out earlier. I went to go see Jason. We decided to start going out. I think I'm old enough. We've been been dating since July 20th, and Jason wants to start kissing and stuff. I was kinda hesitant, but then he kissed me and now I'm okay with it. We kissed and talked and then I had to go before Dad realized I was gone. when I got back, Dad was passed out, drunk in his room, so I was okay.

 **May 3, 2009 _Age 14_**

Dear journal,

He killed my sister...she was only 6, and Dad never let her out, so no one knew she existed. She fell and scraped her knee, and she wouldn't stop crying. Dad screamed at her to be quiet but that just made it worse so he picked her up and shook her, until she made no more noise. He buried her in the backyard. I ran to Jason's, but i couldn't tell him what happened, so we just laid together while I calmed down.

 **May 4, 2009 _Age 14_**

Dear journal,

This entry will be short because I can barely hold the pencil. When I got back, Dad was waiting for me. He asked me where I was and I almost lied but he knew so he beat me until I could hardly walk. It hurts so much...

 **November 16, 2009 _Age 14_**

Dear journal,

He touched me today. I didn't know what to do. I was just walking and he grabbed me, throwing me onto the bed. I tried to fight but he smacked me so I just laid there. He kissed my neck and said I was beautiful. He didn't rape me but when he finished, he came all over my stomach. i couldn't even move...

 **April 26, 2010 _Age 15_**

Dear journal,

Jason told me he loved me. We've been dating for a couple years now. He said we were going to be together forever. I can't wait to get older and get married. I love him more than anything. He was the only one there for me when Dad did those horrible things. I haven't told Jason, but he understands. He's the perfect one for me...

 **December 3, 2010 _Age 15_**

Dear journal,

Once I got home from school, it started snowing! I love the snow. I was so happy and Dad let me go outside and play. I'm such a kid when it comes to snow. Dad watched me from the porch and I smiled at him. Despite the bad things, this moment was peaceful. He came to me and kissed my neck, saying I was beautiful once more. I begged him not to touch me and he actually listened...

 **February 14, 2011 _Age 15_**

Dear journal,

Today is Valentine's Day! Jason told me he had something for me so I'm really looking forward to that. He got me a small teddy bear for now though. He's so amazing. I love him.

 **February 15, 2011 _Age 15_**

Dear journal,

I just got home and it's six in the morning. I stayed the night at Jason's and he...well he had something for me all right. It felt so good to have someone finally be gentle with me. He only cared about me and if I was hurt. We made perfect, slow love. Now I just have to make sure Dad doesn't find out...

J **uly 10, 2012 _Age 16_**

Dear journal,

Just when I thought everything was going good for me, Dad has to go and get drunk again. Lately he hasn't done anything but kiss me. Life was good. But somehow he found out that I was still with Jason. I don't know how but he was so mad. I was used to the abuse but I was scared this time. He raped me over and over and almost broke a couple bones. I just got out of the hospital. The nurses believed that bastard when he said I fell down the stairs.

 **April 28, 2013 _Age 17_**

Dear journal,

I told Jason. I told him everything. He just kissed me and said he'd get help. He wasn't disgusted. Well towards me at least. He said he'd love me no matter what, and that it wasn't my fault. I hugged him and cried. I didn't go back home that day.

 **May 13, 2014 _Age 18_**

Dear journal,

This is my last entry. I'm graduating soon so I just need to finish school. Dad got arrested for murder, rape, child abuse, sexual assault. He's spending life in prison. They found my sister in the backyard. I see a therapist every Tuesday and Friday to talk and Jason's being really supportive. Since I'm now legally an adult, Jason and I got our own apartment close to his college. I have two jobs and I'm not going to college. I'm so glad I told Jason. I think we're going to get married. We've talked about it but we don't know how to get rings. All I know is that my life has finally taken a turn for the better.

...

End Part One


End file.
